


Loving donghyuck

by Markhyuckisrealaf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mark loves loving donghyuck, Too sweet, pure fluff, so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markhyuckisrealaf/pseuds/Markhyuckisrealaf
Summary: Loving donghyuck is just so beautiful for mark ♡





	Loving donghyuck

Loving donghyuck was beautiful. Seeing the wrinkles beside his eyes whenever he smiles, hearing his wholehearted laughters, watching the sides of his lips curling gently, even the noise he makes when he snorts because of laughing too hard. They were all so beautiful to mark. So beautiful...

Loving donghyuck was warm. Loving donghyuck was like feeling the warm wind caressing your face softly in a cold night at the beach. Loving donghyuck was like circling in front of the campfire and singing a chill song together with your friends then start laughing in the middle of it. Loving donghyuck was like hearing the soft whispers of your beloved one saying "oh darling i love you so much" in the middle of the night when he thinks you are sleeping. Loving donghyuck was like having your sweet first kiss while your ice cream is melting in your hand and you don't know where to put your free hand but it's just perfect the way it is. Loving donghyuck was like watching the sunset with your other half while cuddling in a warm,fluffy blanket and sharing soft kisses in between the gasps you let out cause of how beautiful the view in front of your eyes is.

Loving donghyuck was gentle. Loving donghyuck was like cuddling onto your dear teddybear so tight so no one will take it away from you. Loving donghyuck was like eating the marshmallow cause it looked so soft and sweet even though you actually planned to put it in your hot chocolate. Loving donghyuck was like offering a band-aid to your crush  when you both are 9 years olds who had been playing hide and seek but he fell down and then blushing cause your hands brushed to each other while passing the band-aid.

Loving donghyuck was sweet. Loving donghyuck was like eating the yummy frosting secretly even though your mom told you not to. Loving donghyuck was like eating both of them after trying to choose if you will eat strawberries or cherries. Loving donghyuck was like eating cotton candy and feeling it stick all over your mouth and trying to lick it off but it dosent go off but its okay cause its so sweet.

"Mark hyung are you coming with us ?"

Mark woke up from his thoughts when donghyuck called his name. 

"Or i can bring some food to here if you want to. I know you have a lot of work to do. I can bring some chicken. Or is there anything else you would want to eat ??"

Mark gave donghyuck a soft smile and held his hand then pulled him towards the floor of practice room where he was sitting.

"Hyung ?"

"You go, hyuck will stay with me" mark said to other dream members and they just nodded and walked out. They were used to leaving mark and donghyuck alone to cuddle.

"Mark is everything okay ?"

Mark smiled. Donghyuck would call him with his name only when he was worried. He squeezed his hand tightly.

"I just wanted to be alone with my boyfriend. Is that bad ?"

"Oh" donghyuck chuckled and put his hand in front of his mouth but mark still saw the pinkness in his cheeks. "I thought something bad happened"

"What bad thing can happen when i have you ?"

"Oh my god stop being so cheesy" donghyuck said and hit his arm but the pinkness in his cheeks warmed up into a darker color anyway

Donghyuck turned his head to look at mark when mark didn't answer his teasing.

"Are you sure everything is alright ?" 

This time it was donghyuck who squeezed their hands tighter.

Mark's smile was so soft that donghyuck's heart was melting like a marshmallow put into hot chocolate. Leaving a sweet taste in his heart.

"Everything is perfect"

"Good." Donghyuck said and lied his head on mark's shoulder. Mark lied his head on top of donghyuck's. And they stayed like that for minutes that they haven't counted.

Mark loved moments like that. This calm, quiet, peaceful moments when they don't have to think about their responsibilities and all the pressure on their shoulders. Moments that they forget about everyone and everything else and just be in their own little world.

In moments like that donghyuck would hum a calming song with his sweet voice and mark's heartbeat on donghyuck's ears would join it. In moments like that mark would wrap his hands around donghyuck and hold him so close,so tight till he gets sure that nothing can take the light of his life out of his arms. In moments like this donghyuck would let out a sweet chuckle when mark burries his face on donghyuck's head and give tender kisses all over it. In moments like that donghyuck would say "i love you" into mark's chest softly and mark would add the "so much" even softer.

"Mark"

"Hmm"

Donghyuck pulled away and faced mark.

"I love you"

Mark smiled and caressed donghyuck's cheeks softly "so much"

Donghyuck leaned in mark's touch gently and smiled back.

"We gotta tell them to bring some food for us too. You haven't eat anything since lunch"

"Okay" 

Donghyuck pecked mark's palm and got up from the floor to find his phone.

"They said they will bring us some anyway even if we haven't asked them to" donghyuck red the message and mark watched him laughing with the wrinkles beside his eyes growing bigger.

Donghyuck was shining like the sun he is and mark noticed that not just loving donghyuck was beautiful but also donghyuck himself was so, so beautiful...

"I asked for dessert and they said "you two can kiss instead of dessert"" donghyuck said and laughed again while sitting beside mark again. Mark laughed too.

"Was that jisung who said that ?"

"I guess we ruined his innocence"

Donghyuck said and held mark's hand.

"Does that mean we won't kiss again ?" Mark asked,clearly joking

"Hmmm i mean he isn't here right now. And we are all alone..."

To be honest mark didn't like it when donghyuck teased him but this time he didn't care much about it. This time he leaned forward and kissed donghyuck slowly, his hands cupping his face gently.

"I was just joking you know" donghyuck said when they broke the kiss. He looked so soft with his eyes half linded, looking right into mark's soul.

"I know" mark said and pulled donghyuck closer. "I know" he said again before kissing donghyuck again.

Loving donghyuck was beautiful. But donghyuck was even more beautiful...


End file.
